This invention relates to microscope condensers and in particular to microscope condensers of the Abbe type significantly improved by making the first surface of the biconvex singlet aspherical.
Abbe condensers are well known and conventionally have a biconvex singlet as the first element and a convex-plano singlet as the second element. However, the first and second elements have normally been produced with spherical surfaces. Thus, although inexpensive because of their simplicity, Abbe condensers inherently have a significant amount of spherical aberration and coma as well as pupillary aberration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved Abbe condenser.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an Abbe condenser with substantially reduced spherical aberration, coma and pupillary aberration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an Abbe condenser having a biconvex singlet, with an aspherical first surface and a convex-plano singlet.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an Abbe condenser overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.